Alone in this World
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [short oneshot] Tsukasa thinks about different things, such as how he's alone in The World. Although he may not act it, he CAN feel loneliness.


_Wow... it's been so long since i've written something in the .hack section. o.O I really needed to do something about it, so i wrote this lil' one-shot here. Please don't flame me on it, i was bored and wanted to write something other than my other stories, and then this popped up in my head._

_Anyways, this is basically just a short one-shot about Tsukasa when (s)he is still trapped within The World and whatnot.. Please read and review! NO FLAMES!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own .hack. If I did, Kite's bracelet would be mine. (evil grin)_

**

* * *

**

Alone in this World

Up above I can see the sun setting in this virtual world. A picture of dusk is created as I notice the different colors that are visible. There was a deep hue of red along with an orange and pink tint. In the background, I saw a shade of blue and purple.

A sigh escapes my lips as a breeze flies through the town, causing a few banners here and there to flutter about. This world I am in… it's so real, and yet, it isn't real.

Everybody says that this place I am in is an online game called The World, an MMORPG, at that. People from all around the real world play this every day… Hundreds and hundreds (or was it millions?) of users log in and out through the hours. It's so common to see someone being engulfed by a trio of golden rings and logging out or logging in. As a matter of fact, you can find somebody doing that without even trying.

… Then… how come I can't log out?

It is true. I am the only one in this World that cannot do the most common ability ever. Logging out is something I cannot do. The World is my world.

My reality.

I do not have an 'alter ego' as people call it, where they create an avatar of a person that they play as. I am me, and nobody else. I am not a person who lives the life of two, but somebody locked forever in a virtual reality.

I am alone in this World.

As I say that, my thoughts drift to something else. Well… maybe I'm not _entirely_ alone. There's that strange girl who is always asleep and floating over a white bed. She's here, too. Then Macha, I see her sometimes as well. Let's not forget that one other voice that is always talking to me. They are all here with me.

But out of that group, I am the only one who can communicate with all the other players. So I'm still alone… They're different from me. The strange girl never speaks, and I don't even know if she can even wake up. Macha is a cat, and I've heard that she is wanted, so Macha cannot talk to others. And the voice… you can't even see her. Besides, she only talks to me.

Though… the place where the sleeping girl is, I don't like that place anymore. It always makes me feel all dreary… So I don't like to visit there too often, I just like to hang around where everybody else is. Most of the time, I'm in the same field waiting for Subaru, Mimiru, or somebody else to show up.

I'm all alone in this World. There's no reality for me to return to. Besides, I suppose it's better in this place. There's no ludicrous world for me to return to, nothing for me to have to worry about.

I'll hear Mimiru complaining about something called 'school' and 'homework' and different things… All that is something I don't need to worry about. Supposedly it takes up a lot of time, worrying about school and homework. Heh, I'm so happy I don't have to worry about that.

However… I hear her talking sometimes about how one of her friends did something at school that was comical or something really stupid. She has friends there…? I hardly have any here… What's it like? Is _she_ ever alone like I am?

I sigh again, and stand up from sitting on the side of the river bank. Sometimes, though, being alone has its bad times. It's very… lonely…

Although I'm quite used and content being alone, I don't always like it. There are people I want to talk to… like Subaru. Spending time with her is something I look forward to everyday. Unfortunately I haven't spoken to her lately… I wonder why she hasn't paid me a visit.

Soon I begin to walk off towards the Chaos Gate. When I reach there, I raised my staff and selected to go visit the place with the sleeping girl.

Since there was nothing to do… I guess it was time again to be alone…


End file.
